pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Ash: Origins
The story of Bad Ash Ketchum begins here. Plot Pallet Town, where one young Ash Ketchum is very excited about turning ten years old. Ash: Finally I've reached the right age of ten years old and can finally get my own Pokémon. I can't wait until tomorrow morning so I can go to Professor Oak's lab and take the strongest and fiercest Pokémon for myself! Then look out Pokémon of the world because Ash Ketchum is coming for you! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ash on the other hand is not a well liked kid in the town of Pallet. Many of its inhabitants including the Pokémon all fear him. He's known to harass the people and Pokémon for his own twisted amusement. The next morning now at the crack of dawn, Ash gets out of bed, out of his pajamas, then puts on his clothes to go to Professor Oak's lab. With no care towards anyone else, Ash shoves people out of his way, yells at them, anything to make them move so he can get to the lab. He makes it just in time and there at the lab is his childhood rival Gary Oak. Ash: Heh. Gary. What a surprise. Gary: Oh it's you, Ash. Ash: Sure is. Let me guess: you're here to get your first Pokémon too, aren't you? Gary: Done and done. Come on out Squirtle! Gary summons forth his Squirtle. Ash: A puny little Squirtle? Pathetic. He hurt Gary's Squirtle's feelings. Gary: Watch what you say about my Pokémon, Ash! Ash: Or what? You'll yell at me? HAHAHAHAHA! Stand aside. Ash shoves Gary out of the way and heads into the lab. Gary: How can any kid like that be so cruel? Ash walks into the lab now. Ash: Professor! Professor Oak! Come out now and give me my Pokémon! PROFESSOR!!! Oak: I'm here. I'm here. Calm yourself, Ash. Ash: Don't tell me to calm down! I'm here for my Pokémon! Oak: So I gather. Here, this way please. The professor takes Ash deeper into his lab, so he can give Ash his Pokémon. However just like Gary, the professor knows of Ash's infamous mean streak. He is actually hesitant to give Ash a Pokémon like Bulbasaur, Charmander, or even a Squirtle like he gave his grandson. Ash: Quit stalling, old man. Where is it? Oak: You know, Ash, I was considering not giving you a Pokémon, but I have one that will fit your less than joyous outlook on life. Ash: Then fork it over. Oak: Ahem. As you wish. Professor Oak goes to another room and hands Ash a poké ball with a little yellow lightning bolt on it. Ash: What is it? Oak: I'll show you. Professor Oak summons forth a rather fierce looking Pikachu. It doesn't seem too happy or friendly, but enjoys being out of that poké ball. Ash: A Pikachu and a nasty looking one. I like it. Pikachu: Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Pikachu electrocutes Ash and Professor Oak. Ash: AH! Don't you dare do that again, you little squirt! Pikachu: PIKA! Ash: Such attitude and raw power. Pikachu, you're just the kind of Pokémon I need to be the best and fiercest Pokémon Trainer. Will you come with me? Pikachu can see the same rotten and possibly sinister personality that it has in Ash. He is happy to go along. First however, Pikachu uses its thunderbolt attack to destroy its poké ball. It must have hated it in there. Ash: That's the spirit, Pikachu. All those Pokémon better watch their backs because we're coming for them. Professor Oak is down right terrified of that notion, so he quickly hurries Ash out of his lab and locks the door. Ash: Heh. Simpering old man. Come on, Pikachu, we'll head back to my house, get a few things, then be on our way. Pikachu: Pika! So Ash does head back home to fill his backpack full of supplies and change into a fresh change of clothes. His mother Delia sees him off. Delia: Oh, Ash, please be careful, okay? Ash: Yeah. Yeah, mom. You worry too much. I'm not just some little snot nosed runt anymore. Now cut the umbilical and let me go. Delia: Yes, sweety. Of course. Ash: Let's go. So as Ash heads off, his mother shares many fears about Ash as the townsfolk. She loves her son very much, but ever since his father left, Ash has degraded into a young thug. Everyone in Pallet Town sees Ash venture off and many of them are actually relieved that he's leaving. So Ash begins his journey into a forest and there are several Pokémon hiding in the grasses, in the trees, or even swimming in a little pond. Ash: Nothing looks interesting, Pikachu. Pikachu has to agree, but finally he comes across a Caterpie. Ash pulls out his Pokédex. Pokédex: Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves. Ash: Not worth a capture at all. Let's go. Pikachu follows its master without hesitation, but soon they come across a stream and there is a red headed girl fishing. Girl: Oh, hello there. Ash: Hello yourself. You fishing? Girl: Yes. The name's Misty. Ash: I don't care what your name is. Misty: Hmph, you're not very nice, are you? Ash: No. Now stand aside, my Pikachu and I are on a journey. Misty: You a Pokémon Trainer? Ash: Yeah, so? Misty: If so, then why isn't it in its poké ball? Ash: Because my Pikachu destroyed it. Now enough with the twenty questions. Misty: All right, mister, you need to learn some manners! Ash: And you're going to teach me them, right? Misty: Right! Ash: Wrong! Pikachu use your thunderbolt on her. Pikachu: Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuu! Misty gets electrocuted and then plummets into the stream she is fishing in. Ash: Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Good job, Pikachu. Pikachu also laughs, so now they make their way out of the forest. Misty: AH! Little punk. I won't be so careless the next time we meet! Ash and Pikachu make their way out of the forest, but up above there is a strange looking hot air balloon. It's hovering over a city not too far from Ash's location. Using a hook and string, they pilfer a wanted poster from a sign in the ground. Woman: How unflattering. Man: Indeed. These wanted posters never get my nose right. Woman: And these posters never do my beauty justice. Man: Too true. Meowth: Forget that, you mugs! Off to the Pokémon Center! Man: Yes, it will be chock full of wounded Pokémon. Woman: An easy haul. The boss will be pleased. Man: Then let's go. Back on the ground, Ash and Pikachu finally make it to Viridian City, but it is growing dark. Ash: Better look for a place to stay for the night. Ah, there's a Pokémon Center. Let's go. They walk into the Pokémon Center. Ash: Hello! I want a room for my Pikachu and I! Hello! Joy: Hello, there. Welcome to the Pokémon Center. My name is Nurse Joy. Ash: It's late. I need a room for my Pikachu and I. Joy: Of course. Come this way. As she takes Ash to a room, the power is cut in the whole building. Ash: What is this? Joy: I don't know! With the power out, the Pokémon can't be treated properly! Ash: If they're so weak, then why bother with them? Joy: How can you say that? It is my sworn duty to heal injured Pokémon. Ash: Then you better look for a new job. Suddenly there is an explosion and the room they are in fills with smoke. Ash: All right, who did that?! Jessie: Prepare for trouble. James: Make it double. Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. James: To unite all peoples in our nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth: Meowth that's right. Joy: Team Rocket? Ash: You know these clowns? Joy: I've heard of them. They steal Pokémon and use them for their own evil wishes. Ash: Is that a fact? Sounds like these people can provide the Pokémon I need. You! Jessie & James: Who? Us? Ash: Yes, you. My name is Ash and based on what Nurse Joy told me, I want to join Team Rocket! Jessie & James: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jessie: You can't be serious, twerp. Ash: Never more serious and don't call me that. I only went on this dumb journey to catch the most powerful Pokémon. But why go through all that work, when I can catch them? Jessie: I think he's serious, James. James: Quite so. Meowth: And the boss has been wantin' to start a junior branch of Team Rocket, hasn't he? James: He has. Jessie: All right, kid, we'll take you to our boss. Ash: Perfect. At Team Rocket HQ where Ash is brought to Giovanni, their boss. Giovanni: What is the meaning of this? I thought stealing Pokémon from a Pokémon Center would be a task that even you could not bungle up? Jessie: Sir, we bring you good news. Giovanni: What? James: This kid wants to join Team Rocket. Giovanni: Oh? He does? Ash: Yes, sir. My name's Ash and of what Jessie and James have told me, Team Rocket is what I need to help me catch powerful Pokémon. Giovanni: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I do admire your passion, young man. Very well. You shall be able to join Team Rocket, but only after you complete various training exercises. If you pass, then you shall join our little family. Ash: I shall not fail you, sir. Giovanni: We shall see. Training begins now. So as days become weeks and weeks become months, Ash and Pikachu excel in all forms of training exercises as Giovanni himself watches on. Ash excels at battling, but also mental exercises as well. His scores are some of the highest that any Team Rocket member has had. Giovanni: Excellent! Excellent! Ash, you have excelled at all your training exercises as has your Pikachu. I formally welcome you into Team Rocket and provide you with a gift. Ash: What, sir? Giovanni: Your new uniform tailored to your specifications and a thunder stone. Ash is presented with them by Jessie and James. Jessie: Welcome aboard, kid. James: Yes, welcome to the family. Ash is indeed happy by what he has accomplished and now a new chapter in Ash's life develops as his nefarious journey continues. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters * Bad Ash * Gary Oak * Professor Oak * Pikachu * Delia Ketchum * Misty * Nurse Joy * Jessie * James * Meowth * Giovanni Category:Specials Category:Episodes